Scarface (The Animals of Farthing Wood)
Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:Males "We can't come on yours, and you can't come on ours!" — Scarface to Vixen when the latter accuses him of keeping the Farthing Wood animals prisoner "I am not...at the end of my line...I...will be avenged..." — Scarface's last words Scarface2 Scarface in Series 2 Biography Name Scarface Species Red Fox (books) Blue Fox (TV series) Gender Male Status Deceased Cause of Death Bitten and poisoned by Adder Mate Lady Blue Offspring Ranger Various unnamed cubs Blaze (books) Bounder (TV series) Unnamed female cub (TV series) Appearances First Book Appearance Fox's Feud First TV Appearance A Heroes' Welcome Voiced by Jon Glover (UK) Benno Hoffmann (Germany) Bertil Engh (Sweden) Åsleik Engmark (Norway) Fábio Tomazine (Brazil) Scarface is a fox who appears as a rival to the Farthing Wood animals in the books and the TV series. In the books he is a normal red fox, but in the TV series he is changed into a blue fox (which in reality is a silver fox). He is the leader of the White Deer Park foxes, and has a long scar on the right side of his face, earning him his namesake. Scarface is the main antagonist of series 2, as well as Fox's Feud. In both the books and the TV series, Scarface regards himself as the second most powerful creature in White Deer Park (after The Great Stag) and feels threatened by the arrival of Fox and the other Farthing Wood animals, so he relentlessly tries to remove them from the park. He is also jealous of Fox's cubs and fears they will become the dominant foxes in the park one day. In both the books and the TV series, he succeeds in killing many of the Farthing Wood creatures. In the TV series, he kills Mrs Vole, Dreamer, Mrs Hare and Mrs Rabbit. In the books he kills Dreamer, Mrs Hare, and several Farthing Wood voles, fieldmice and rabbits. In both the books and the TV series, Scarface is killed by Adder. BooksEdit Soon after the birth of Fox and Vixen's cubs, Scarface begins to take an interest in them and prowls near their earth to spy on them. He later tries to sneak into the earth while Fox is out hunting, but is confronted by Badger and Tawny Owl. Before leaving, Scarface tells them to tell Fox and his family to stay in their own quarter, stating that he (Scarface) has lived in the park all his life and that he believes he has more right to live here than them. When the cubs are taken on their first hunting lesson, Scarface continues to watch them. He fears that the cubs - particularly Bold - will one day become the dominant foxes in the park, so he attacks them and tries to kill Bold, but the young cub is able to fight Scarface off with the help of Vixen, so he is forced to retreat. However, the animals discover that Dreamer has gone missing and she is later found dead, her body having been brutally savaged. The animals have no doubt that Scarface was the culprit. Scarface later confronts Bold when the young cub goes exploring in his territory, but Bold is too quick and escapes from Scarface's grasp. However, Scarface's clan arrives and surround Bold before keeping him hostage in a nearby earth, but Bold is able to trick the guards and escape. When Fox arrives to rescue his son, the Great Stag is there to intervene and ensure that Fox is allowed to leave Scarface's territory unharmed. After this humiliation, Scarface heads back to Farthing Wood land and unsuccessfully pursues Hare, but then kills Mrs Hare. After this attack Adder is sent to kill Scarface, but he is given the wrong message and kills a relative of Scarface instead. When Ranger sees Adder sunbathing he tells his father. Scarfaces then attacks the snake and bites off the end of his tail, but Adder is able to escape into an empty burrow and Scarface is eventually forced to leave him there. This encounter frustrates Scarface, and he decides to finally launch an attack on Farthing Wood land with a dozen foxes. Kestrel sees the foxes coming and warns the other animals to take cover, but, after much searching, Scarface and his pack are able to locate them in Badger's set. Fox heads out and challenges Scarface to single combat, which Scarface accepts. Scarface initially dominates the fight, managing to score a few wounds on Fox, but Fox eventually gets the upper hand; he manages to severely injure Scarface's leg and grab hold of his throat, but he releases him when The Warden arrives. The wounded Scarface then limps back to his home. After being defeated, Scarface is unable to hunt and requires his mate to bring food for him. However, as a result of his defeat, the other foxes will no longer follow Scarface and the old fox's influence over the park has decreased rapidly. Scarface Scarface's death. When Scarface has regained his strength, he hunts the more defenceless Farthing Wood animals, killing most of the voles and fieldmice, four rabbits and one squirrel. As Scarface crosses the stream to get home after his killing spree, he is ambushed by Adder, who sinks his fangs into the old fox and releases all of his venom. Scarface struggles clear of the stream, but is unable to move further and slowly dies as Adder watches on. His body is later discovered by Ranger, who along with Blaze pushes it into the stream and it slowly drifts away. Physical AppearanceEdit In the novels Scarface is a red fox, but in the TV series he is a blue fox. He has light blue fur with a darker shade and a light grey underbelly, as well as a black nose, a black stripe over the back of his head and black eyebrows. He also has a nick in his right ear and a long, jagged scar on the right side of his face. His right eye seems to be blind. AppearancesEdit Books Fox's Feud TV series Series 2